The Code
by Silenthunder
Summary: A Jedi. A Sith. The Force has led them to meet for the last time, and to remember what they believe in their final battle.


Hoth had always been known as one of the coldest planets in the Galaxy, a place of eternal winter. Yet a Temple had been built there, a process that took long years and dedicated hearts that would overcome the difficulties. A Temple where the students would learn to be indifferent even among the worst of situations, and the Sith had found Hoth to be the perfect place.

But now the Jedi had found out about the Temple and were determined to destroy it. A sizable war had begun and now the scales looked even. Yet there was one battle still to come, one that would determine the victors and the losers of this horrible conflict, a battle that would not end in surrender. A personal battle that had, in fact, been going on for years, and would now come to its conclusion at last in the lives of two certain Force-sensitive beings.

* * *

He walked through the Sith Temple, his keen golden eyes flickering from side to side, his horny head covered by a black hood, his booted feet echoing slightly as they landed on the smooth stone floor. The tall sculptures of the greatest Lords rose frowning on either side high above him, seeming to watch as he passed by on his way to business. And business it was, for he had a job to finish in eliminating his foe. As he followed his instincts into an antechamber, he knew his enemy was near. Slipping into the darkest corner, he stood silently with his hand near his weapon, waiting for his opponent to find him.

* * *

She crept through the Temple, her ears alert, her feet silent, her muscles tense in case of an ambush. Blue eyes peered out from the dark brown hood. She shuddered at the sickly red light that fell upon her orange skin. The Force that she knew was hard to sense through the evil that practically smothered this building, but there was enough to guide her to her target, the captain of the forces that her army had been warring against for so long now. Defeat him, and the future would be brighter. Soon the presence of her foe was unmistakable. Taking a deep calming breath, she cautiously entered the antechamber where he was, readying herself for an attack.

* * *

Eyes narrowed, he spoke as she stopped inside the room, his alliance shown instantly by his Imperial accent. "So, you've arrived. Good. I was getting tired of waiting."

"Patience is a virtue," she replied.

"Ha!" He came out of the shadows, a red-skinned Zabrik who had more tattoos on his face than his former friend had seen him with before. He threw back his hood. "So you say. But patience does not accomplish everything."

The Togruta also removed her hood, showing the blue lekku with white stripes that fell just past shoulder length. "You always were the reckless one, Dolvek. Always wanting to be the best, taking every dare. You were quite ambitious, but you never kept it under control."

"I am not Dolvek, not anymore! I am Asha, _Lord_ Asha, if you please – although you probably don't, of course. Always too modest you were, never thinking for yourself. You never saw the opportunity that one can have by just thinking about their very own future!"

"The Jedi care not about themselves, but about others."

"So I guess you'll still be caring about others when you are close to death with no one to help you! Don't you see, Reenu, that not everyone will repay your actions with good, no matter how much you do for them? I tried to revolutionize the Jedi Order, and no one appreciated my effort. The Council exiled me as a reward for my ideas."

"You were blinded by your desire to be a champion."

"No, old friend. I saw the truth: that I was never worth anything to the Jedi. But the Sith have accepted me, and with me as a member of the Dark Council, I will lead them to victory!" His voice lowered as he looked straight at her. "I only have to kill you, _Master_ Reenu." He ignited his lightsaber, making sure she saw the crimson blade.

"Ah, a fight to the death now," Reenu said. "Close to old times, eh? Just you and me, like when we were sparring partners. But with a more fatal punishment this time."

Asha took a step forward. "Come, come, my old ally. Surely you aren't afraid?"

"There is no emotion, there is peace," she replied, drawing her own weapon and igniting it, smiling grimly as the green blade extended from the handle. "Let us begin."

"So we shall. And when you are dead the Jedi Order will learn that peace is a lie, there is only passion!"

With a cry, they leapt at each other, swiping viciously, the sharp blades seeking an opening, blocking, twirling, humming furiously as the two engaged in the final battle.

"I don't like doing this," Reenu said as she blocked a cut and pulled back away from him. "Come back with me; come back to the Light. The Order will accept you."

"Like they did before!" he replied, while trying to catch his breath. "The Order never understood. When I had problems with my emotions, they always told me to ignore them. And did that help? No! You Jedi take months finding solutions to problems that the Sith have discovered already. We embrace our emotions. It makes us stronger, gives us power!"

"You are ignorant. Do you not remember the stories of the fallen? They always met death sooner than expected. Emotions are the path to destruction, but they drive us to search for serenity. Only when we have peace do we become stronger."

"Lies!" he spat, and they fought again, both tired from the ferocity, yet neither one unwilling to give in.

_Relax,_ the Light Side of the Force whispered to Reenu as she almost lost a hand to Asha's lightsaber. _Become one with us. Stop trying._ And listening to her heart, she let go, her movements flowing like water against her opponent's. _Strike her down,_ his instincts commanded. _Kill her, and then you will be free!_ His blows were now fueled by the Dark Side, filling Asha with an eagerness, a sense of victory as he had never felt before. The Sun and the Moon waged war as no one had ever seen, for now both were empowered by the mysterious energy both had known from a young age. The Force reminded them both of what they had been taught about in their first years of training, bringing the Jedi Code and Sith Code to mind, fueling their actions with each line. _There is no chaos, there is harmony...Through power, I gain victory..._

But soon, the fight was decided.

Reenu blocked a thrust, but was not quick enough to stop the force of the blow as Asha slammed the blade against hers once more, bringing her off balance, then knocking her to the ground. He stood over hear with his boot pressed against her chest, glaring down into her suddenly calm face.

"Control your anger. Don't let it control you, Dolvek," she pleaded.

His eyes flamed. "Don't call me Dolvek!"

And as he raised his lightsaber, his former friend closed her eyes and murmured what every Jedi should in their last moments. "There is no death, there is the Force..."

* * *

As the blade plunged into the Togruta's heart, the Zabrik smiled, for now her memory would no longer haunt him. _Through victory, my chains are broken._

"Ah, Lord Asha." He spun around to behold an older being walking towards him, a green-skinned Twi'lek that seemed to practically radiate the Dark Side of the Force. "I see you have passed the test."

He dropped on one knee. "Master Isolaan. I have."

"Indeed. Now you know the true way of the Sith, and there is nothing left to keep you from your reward." Isolaan drew his own lightsaber and "knighted" the Zabrik. "You are one with our Order. You shall now be a Darth among the ranks of the Darths, known forever in the Archives of Legend."

"Thank you, Master."

Isolaan gestured for him to stand. "The army is finishing off the enemy Republicans. When things have settled, I will tell the Dark Council about you. It is time that you rose to a higher position."

Darth Asha smiled as they left the room, signaling for some servants to clear away the body. Now he was closer than ever to achieving his goal, and there was nothing to hold him back. Now he felt the power of the final line in the Sith Code, one he would remember all his life, for it was definitely true.

_The Force shall set me free._


End file.
